Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 122
"Assimilation, Part 1", known as "Sign of the World's Collapse!! Mr. Heartland's Grand Revolt" is the one hundred and twenty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on September 22, 2013. Summary In Don Thousand's palace, Mr. Heartland stands before the Fusionizers and speaks with Vector. Heartland asks what the devices are for (in the dub, Heartland remarks that whoever made the device should have their art license revoked) and Vector responds that they contain "Numbers" he created - one million fake "Numbers", to be exact (in the dub, Vector also calls the fake "Numbers" as fake as Heartland's personality). Vector explains he wants to scatter them across the Earth as thunder cracks outside the palace and red lightning laces the sky (in the dub, Vector also adds the objective of fusing the human and Barian Worlds together, while destroying the Astral World). Heartland describes the effect the fake "Numbers" could have as a "bravo" one. Vector instructs Heartland to spread them across the Earth and then focus on taking back the "Numbers" that Kite and Shark have. Heartland promises to do so. Vector's claw glows pink and he forms a fist, telekinetically lifting Heartland off the ground by the neck. Vector asks if he's listening and tells Heartland that this is his last chance. Struggling to breathe, Heartland says he understands (in the dub, Heartland says if he fails, he'll let Vector turn him back into a fly). Vector drops him and Heartland vows again to succeed. Vector tells him that if he does, he'll consider giving him a spot on the Seven Barian Emperors. rain down.]] Heartland thanks Vector for his mercy, while Vector muses that Kite had taken the "Number" of one of Heartland's friends and that even Heartland should be able to win with "that card" (in the dub, Heartland exclaims that a spot with the Barian Emperors is his dream job, while Vector says Heartland will get his reward once the Astral World is destroyed). Appearing as blank cards of pink energy, the fake "Numbers" rain down upon Heartland City. Each person who picks one up gains a Barian Emblem on their forehead. Speaking to Vector, Don Thousand confidently states that this will be the end of both the Earth and the Astral World (in the dub, Thousand is satisfied that his plan is going well without any interference). Despite this, they have not obtained the Numeron Code yet. Thousand muses that it matters not, he can achieve his goal once the Astral World is dust. and Quattro in the submarine's interior.]] Trey, Quattro and the Super Secret Number Card Investigation Club minus Tori are aboard the Vetrix Family's submarine in the waters around Heartland City. They watch the news on an overhead TV, where a reporter states that the riots that broke out that morning has yet to be quelled. Bronk isn't surprised to hear of another riot, while Trey states they've been going on for days (in the dub, Trey says if this keeps up, the whole world will fall into chaos) and Caswell adds that they've even been happening in Heartland. Cathy wonders why everyone is fighting "like cats and dogs" (an analogy not present in the dub) all of a sudden and Trey speculates that it's due to the "Numbers". Everyone seems surprised and Trey clarifies that he doesn't know where they came from, but about one million "Numbers" have surfaced. Caswell and Cathy wonder how that could be and even Quattro says it's impossible (in the dub, Quattro and Trey say that whoever is behind it is skilled at mind control). They come to the conclusion that it must be the Barians, then. Quattro asks if anyone picked up an odd looking "Number". Everyone responds in the negative except for Flip, who instead asks where Yuma is. Quattro responds that they can't use the comm system right now (in the dub, Flip's and Quattro's quote are moved to after Quinton returns). Seeing a blip on the radar, Trey says that it looks like Quinton has returned. Quinton, Kite and Tori are aboard the Vetrix Family jet. The submarine surfaces and heads for Heartland City, as does the jet. The two groups meet up in a nearby building on Heartland Pier and Bronk asks if the gate the Interdimensional Teleporter opened has really closed. Cathy asks what's happened to Yuma and Quinton responds that he doesn't know (in the dub, Cathy asks Quinton to fix the teleporter; Quinton replies that he cannot). Flip asks if that means that Yuma isn't coming back while Cathy begins to weep. Tori embraces Cathy in an attempt to comfort her and Flip angrily asks Kite how they could leave Yuma behind, prompting Bronk to restrain him. Tori says Yuma will come back to them for sure. Caswell questions if this can be and Tori voices her faith in Yuma. Bronk agrees and Kite adds that Astral will by his side too. Just as everyone regains their composure, every screen in the building's systems is taken over, replacing by a video feed of Mr. Heartland. He muses that they truly have a beautiful relationship with Yuma. He tells them they won't see Yuma again and suggests they come outside. Standing atop a nearby crane, Heartland welcomes them, saying he'd love to sit and talk about old times, but assumes that they wouldn't enjoy that. He asks Kite if he's correct, which angers Kite greatly. Pointing forward, Heartland tells them to look over there. The sky is a deep red. From it comes a pillar of purple lightning, which splits off into three directions as Heartland yells "IT'S SHOWTIME!" ("On with the show! Hit the lights!" in the dub). All around the world, those with the fake "Numbers" begin chanting "Barian". The ground shakes violently and red spheres float throughout the air. Everyone visibly recoils and Orbital 7 reports a change in spatial mass and that pillar of light is the energy of the Barian World. Quinton realizes that they're attempting to merge Earth with the Barian World. Heartland yells "BINGO!" and tells them that the door prize is a one-way trip to the afterlife and they've all won a group package (in the dub, Heartland says he and the others can watch the "Bariapocalypse" together), while jumping down from the crane to face them. Kite angrily asks how Heartland found them and Heartland puts it down to the "Numbers" he scattered. Heartland explains that greedier-than-average people cannot hide their greed and that this attracts the "Numbers" to them. Anyone who has one emits a unique energy that can be tracked - he simply followed that energy here. 's Barian Emblem.]] Trey realizes that that means someone here has a "Number" and Quattro angrily asks who lied when he asked earlier. Bronk, Caswell and Cathy all deny it, while Flip simply hangs his head. He takes a card from his pocket - "Number 10: Dark Illumiknight" (in the dub, "Dark Illumiknight" is changed to its regular counterpart). Quattro calls him an idiot (in the dub, Quattro grumbles "Thanks a lot") and Bronk asks why he's done this. Flip responds that he only wanted to help - he thought that if he had this, he could help Yuma (in the dub, Flip adds that he could not help but take the card; he did not know it would be evil). He says he's been useless as he begins to cry. Clapping, Heartland says that good intentions have paved the road to Hell, unfortunately. The whole world will be swallowed by the Barian World. Those with the "Numbers" will not be able to control their emotions and will become dark energy, which will be sucked into the pipe between the worlds - they will become the power source that will drag the worlds together. As he speaks, this begins to happen. All around, people vanish and stream towards the pillar in the form of pink energy. Trey comments that Flip was oddly angry around the time the riots started (in the dub, Trey does not make this remark). A Barian Emblem finally appears on Flip's forehead. Quattro muses that that was their aim, then (in the dub, Quattro says Heartland is the puppet; the Barians never told him their full plan). Kite realizes that once the worlds are merged, the Barian World will be able to attack the Astral World just like Hart could. Sputtering, Heartland angrily yells that Kite stole his line (in the dub, Heartland is upset because Kite interrupted him and tries to elaborate, but concedes that what the Barians will do is just what Kite already said). Quinton realizes that this could be the end of the world (this quote is cut from the dub). Flip is consumed by energy and is shot towards the pillar, screaming. Heartland says he'll be another human sacrifice and bids him "adieu" ("ciao" in the dub). Crying, Tori screams Flip's name. Heartland tells them to relax - they will vanish soon, along with the entire world. Before that though, he intends to take back the "Numbers". Kite tells him he'll need to take his by force, then. Sputtering again, Heartland responds that he has every intention of tearing Kite's "Numbers" from him with his bare hands. Calling him an ungrateful brat, Heartland still can't believe Kite betrayed him after everything he'd done for him. Kite says that the idea of owing Heartland a favor makes his skin crawl and claims he doesn't ever remember being his subordinate. Heartland tells him to shut up and Kite undergoes Photon Transformation, while Heartland's left eye glows and he dons a standard D-Pad (in the dub, Heartland says that he made Kite a Number Hunter, but he will be the one to make him the hunted). " is Summoned.]] As soon as the Duel begins, Kite is wrapped in pink lightning and falls to his knees. Heartland tells him that with the worlds merging, the entire Earth is now under the same effect as a Barian field, so the Duelists will feel real pain. Heartland admits it's a handicap. To make up for it he says he'll let Kite attack first, meaning Heartland himself will take the first turn. (In the dub, Heartland remarks this will hurt Kite more than it hurts him; Kite tells Heartland to let the cards do the talking. Heartland says his Deck will dominate Kite's, meaning he will volunteer to go first.) He draws and Normal Summons "Infection Fly". He proceeds to activate "Multifly", letting him target a Level 2 or lower monster he controls and Special Summon two more copies of it from his hand. He targets "Infection Fly" and thus Special Summons two more of them. He activates the effect of one "Infection Fly", letting him double the Levels of all monsters he controls. Trey muses he can do that twice more. Heartland confirms it and proceeds to do so, making each "Infection Fly" Level 8, yelling "double, double!" Bronk is shocked he brought out three Level 8 monsters so easily (in the dub, Bronk says Heartland is more annoying than those bugs). Heartland overlays his three Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 1: Infection Buzz King" in Attack Position. Everyone seems shocked to see "Number 1" finally appear. Heartland cackles and asks if they are all too shocked to even speak (in the dub, Heartland adds that he is Number 1, just like his "Number"). Kite asks what his point is and Heartland is disappointed that he'd ask right after he had said they were too shocked to talk (in the dub, Kite mutters that Heartland is more like a zero; Heartland warns Kite to watch what he says or else Heartland will lose his temper). .]] Watching the Duel through a Baria Crystal in Thousand's palace, Vector chuckles. The Summoning of "Number 1" means his plans are now complete. Heartland calls his new creature the "apex" of "Numbers". Kite calls him an idiot (in the dub, Heartland gives Kite a chance to beg for lenience; Kite refuses), while Heartland vows to beat fear into him. He explains that when "Number 1" is Summoned, he can send an Xyz Monster from his opponent's Extra Deck to the Graveyard. He assumes that "Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito" is in Kite's Extra Deck now and says he'll be sending that to the Graveyard. Dark energy spreads from Kite's Extra Deck box and envelops him. Still watching, Vector begins to clap using his feet and exclaims that the "Numbers" taken from his Barian assassins were all fakes. Since one took root in Kite's Deck, the Barian energy upon their use is intensified - there's no way humans will be able to cope with that much of it. Kite collapses, hitting the ground face-first. Heartland is happy that he knocked down Kite. Kite wonders why his body is weakening. Outside Thousand's palace, Vector sees a bright green light glowing. He says things have gotten interesting then - that's the signal for the Seven Barian Emperors to gather. " is Summoned.]] Heartland Sets a card and ends his turn. Kite rises to feet, pleasing Heartland, who muses that it can't end like this (in the dub, Heartland says it's brave for Kite to continue, but it is not the wisest decision to do so). He states he did his best to bring Dr. Faker's dream to reality but Kite angrily retorts that Heartland was nothing more than a cat burglar that Faker used as a cover (in the dub, Kite says Faker working with Heartland was his biggest mistake, which offends Heartland). Kite draws and activates "Luminous Dragon Ritual", a Ritual Spell Card. Trey explains the mechanics of Ritual Summoning to Quattro when he asks (in the dub, Quattro is intrigued, while Trey says Kite is taking a big chance at Ritual Summoning, since it is rarely done), and Kite Tributes the Level 4 "Photon Chargeman" in his hand to Ritual Summon "Paladin of Photon Dragon" in Attack Position, who bursts from the ground. Kite Tributes "Paladin" using its effect, letting him Special Summon a "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from his hand or Deck. He does so from his Deck in Attack Position. "Galaxy-Eyes" attacks "Buzz King". Heartland asks if Kite has actually forgotten that only "Numbers" can destroy "Numbers". Kite asks if he's sure and activates the effect of "Galaxy-Eyes", banishing both monsters until the end of the Battle Phase. At that point, the monsters return, but "Buzz King" has lost its Overlay Units and "Galaxy-Eyes" gains 500 ATK for each Unit lost, giving it 4500. Kite says this means he can't use any effect that requires Overlay Units. Heartland yells "NOOO!" and collapses to his knees. He quickly rises to his feet and says he's kidding, clarifying that he already has his winning formula. Kite asks if he's ripping off Astral now and Sets a card to end his turn (in the dub, Heartland says "Galaxy-Eyes" will not affect his strategy, while Kite replies that Duelists have said that to him, but they were proven wrong). Heartland draws, yelling that it's "HELL SHOWTIME!!!" ("Your Dueling days are numbered, Kite!" in the dub). and Nash.]] In the Barian World, Vector arrives to the meeting to find Girag, Alito, Mizar and Dumon already present, standing near the steps to the throne. He apologizes for keeping them waiting (in the dub, Vector complains that the meeting interrupted his important business and refers to the group as the "Imperial Council"), but asks why they called him for an emergency meeting. Looking up the steps he sees a figure seated on the throne and another standing at the throne's right-hand. Vector asks who is up there and the figure to the throne's right tells him "long time, no see, Vector" ("You don't recognize me, Vector?" in the dub). Vector asks who it is (in the dub, Vector says that the figure's voice sounds familiar) and the figure wonders if he's cruel enough to have forgotten them already. He responds that it can't be, but it sounds like Marin. The figure on the throne rises and Vector realizes it's Nash. He questions how either of them are still alive. The other four Emperors say nothing, simply staring at him. " takes its toll on Kite.]] Back at the Duel, Heartland activates the effect of "Buzz King", letting him take a "Number" monster from his opponent's Graveyard and attach it to "Buzz King" as an Overlay Unit. He attaches "Ninja Shadow Mosquito" and tells Kite he won't accept a surrender (in the dub, he comments that "Ninja Shadow Mosquito" would make the perfect Overlay Unit). Kite responds that he'd rather die than surrender to Heartland, with Heartland vowing to make his wish come true (in the dub, Kite does not say anything at this point; Heartland decides that he will end Kite as soon as possible). He activates the other effect of "Buzz King", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy one card Kite controls and inflict damage equal to its ATK if the card was a monster. He targets "Galaxy-Eyes" and Trey says NO, he'll take 4500 damage with Quattro adding he'll lose. Tori yells Kite's name (in the dub, Tori yells for Kite to do something) and Heartland says this is the end. Kite activates his face-down "Prevent and Draw", which will halve the damage. "Buzz King" shoots a black-and-red beam from its mouth, which rips through "Galaxy-Eyes" and hits a bubble shield that appears around Kite. He's thrown back and hits the ground face-first again, his LP at 1750. and Astral return.]] Even Heartland is impressed by the card's power, saying that his must have been what Vector was talking about (in the dub, Heartland comments that when the "Number" is at full power, it will crush Kite completely). Quinton tells Trey and Quattro to throw away the "Numbers" they obtained from the Barians. As they pull the cards out, they are enveloped in energy and fly to Heartland's hand. Both former holders clutch their chests in pain. Kite falls to his knees again, but explains that "Prevent and Draw" lets him draw a card. As his hand reaches for his Deck, he falls unconscious. Quinton yells his name saying NO in horror, while Heartland says he's won. Suddenly, Yuma's voice rings out, calling Heartland "scum" (in the dub, Yuma says that Heartland is celebrating too soon). A blue portal opens overhead and from it flies the energy forms Yuma and Astral take when performing ZEXAL. Kite opens one eye and sees Yuma and Astral standing there. Tori yells both their names and Yuma declares that they're back. Featured Duel: Kite Tenjo vs. Mr. Heartland Turn 1: Mr. Heartland Mr. Heartland draws. He then Normal Summons "Infection Fly" ( 1/100/0) in Attack Position. He then activates "Multifly" to target "Infection Fly" (a Level 2 or lower monster) and Special Summon two copies of "Infection Fly" ( 1/100/0 for both) (as they have the same name as the targeted monster) in Attack Position. Heartland activates the effect of one copy of "Infection Fly" to double the Level of all monsters he controls (all "Infection Flies": 1 → 2). He then activates the effect of the other two copies of "Infection Fly" (all "Infection Flies": 2 → 4 → 8). Heartland overlays his three copies of "Infection Fly" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 1: Infection Buzz King" ( 8/3000/2500, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. As it was Xyz Summoned, Heartland activates the first effect of "Infection Buzz King" to send "Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito" from Kite's Extra Deck to the Graveyard. Mr. Heartland Sets a card. Turn 2: Kite Kite draws. He then activates "Luminous Dragon Ritual" to Tribute "Photon Chargeman" from his hand in order to Ritual Summon "Paladin of Photon Dragon" ( 4/1900/800) in Attack Position. Kite activates the effect of "Paladin of Photon Dragon" to Tribute itself and Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" ( 8/3000/2500) in Attack Position, ignoring its Summoning conditions. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" attacks "Infection Buzz King" and Kite activates the first effect of "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to banish both battling monsters. At the end of the Battle Phase, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" ( 8/3000/2500) and "Infection Buzz King" ( 8/3000/2500) are Special Summoned from the Banished Zone in Attack Position and "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" gains 1500 ATK (500 for each Overlay Unit "Infection Buzz King" had before it was banished) ("Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon": 3000 → 4500 ATK). Kite Sets a card. Turn 3: Mr. Heartland Heartland draws. He then activates the third effect of "Infection Buzz King" to attach "Ninja Shadow Mosquito" (a "Number" monster) from Kite's Graveyard to it as an Overlay Unit ("Infection Buzz King": 0 → 1 ORU). Heartland then activates the final effect of "Infection Buzz King" to detach "Ninja Shadow Mosquito" ("Infection Buzz King": 1 → 0 ORU), destroy "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (a card on the field) and inflict damage to Kite equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field. Kite activates "Prevent and Draw" to halve the effect damage he takes and draw a card. Before he can draw, Kite falls unconscious and is unable to continue the Duel (Kite: 4000 → 1750 LP). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes